


Let's get devious

by Cute Negativity Cloud (Ofelia)



Series: An endless list of clichéd and ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS AUs, Half Bad edition [3]
Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: M/M, the smutty outtake you didn't know you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofelia/pseuds/Cute%20Negativity%20Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan hates his Witch Stepsister Jessica. Gabriel is an enabler.<br/>So what if Nathan hadn't been quite that drunk, and had really put his devious idea into action?<br/>Companion piece/sorta alternate telling of "The funniest, weirdest, and overall most terrifying meet-the-family Christmas lunch EVER".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get devious

**Author's Note:**

> So remember that Christmas/Meet-the-family thing I wrote? As soon as I finished it - and I mean, the second I finished it - I thought, "But what if they REALLY did the do in Jessica's childhood bed?". And so this happened.

“Witchcraft sounds about right for her,” Nathan mumbled, squishing his face into the pillow and closing his eyes. “Now stop talking, I'm trying to sleep.”

“And here I thought you wanted to scandalize your brother some more.”

Nathan, half his face buried in the pillow, opened one eye to fix it on Gabriel, who stared back with a mischievious smile. With a smile of his own dawning slowly on his face, Nathan said, “You're a terrible, terrible boyfriend, you bloody _enabler_.”

Gabriel feigned hurt. “Well, if you don't want to, you just have to sa-”

Nathan pounced and shut him up by climbing on top of him and flattening him against the bed with a kiss. Just to drive the point home, he cupped Gabriel's crotch, tearing a sharp gasp from his lips. Nathan chuckled softly. “You'll have to be much quieter than that.” He massaged the spot, feeling his shape grow and harden under the slacks' fabric.

Not wanting to be outdone, Gabriel gripped Nathan's ass and whispered in his ear, “I'm not the one who was laughing hysterically not ten minutes ago.”

Nathan felt laughter bubble up his throat, and tried his best not to let it escape. Then he said – trying for husky, but leaning more towards slightly desperate, “Let's go soil my evil stepsister's childhood bed.”

He threw aside the covers and got up, and then his body remembered exactly how many cups of mulled wine he had had.

Gabriel caught his arm as he staggered slightly. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I'm absolutely sure. Mostly because you can't back down after you made me this hard in less than 30 seconds. Take responsibility Gabriel,” Nathan said, opening the door and peering down the narrow hallway.

Gabriel snickered. “You started it,” he said, as they dashed towards the guest room – formerly Deborah's and Jessica's room. They sneaked in, and Gabriel closed the door as gently and silently as he could before turning the key. Nathan was on him in a second, taking a handful of his soft sweater and yanking it off. He pulled out his hairband too, to better follow the line from his vertebrae to his scalp, to push his fingers through his locks and make him sigh.

And sigh Gabriel did, before he asked, “So which one is Jessica's bed? Wouldn't want to desecrate the wrong one. I do like Deborah.”

Nathan grinned and pushed him on the nearest bed. “This one,” he said, before hiding under the covers for warmth. They undressed each other between hushed laughs and quiet kisses. Clothes were tangled and battled out of the sheets and strewn on the floor. They didn't have much time nor any particular implements, and only a thin door and short hallway separated them from the rest of Nathan's family.

It was thrilling, daring, adrenaline spiking the blood just the right amount.

Nathan kissed a line from Gabriel's lips, to the neck, the hollow of the throat, down the groove between the abs, and then he slowed, placing tiny, fluttering pecks up the hard cock. He felt Gabriel's hand on his nape, beckoning, inviting, pleading. He obliged, taking him into his mouth and savouring the way Gabriel's fingers clenched in his hair, the way he swallowed and exhaled to silence himself. He sucked him until he was sure he was ready and aching, and then stopped. At Gabriel's glare – what a rare sight – he grinned, devilish lips wet and gleaming. “I did say I wanted to _soil_ her bed, didn't I?”

He coaxed Gabriel on his stomach, draping his limbs with his own, warm skin kissing skin. He grabbed the pillow and put it underneath him, where he was  _sure_ it would get the dirtiest. Gabriel bit down a laugh. “Wow, you really do hate her.”

Nathan bit lightly at his ear and said, “I don't hear you complaining.”

“I feel so used,” Gabriel quipped, at which Nathan rewarded him with a vicious twist of the wrist. It was a miracle Gabriel managed to restrain himself and not moan out loud.

“We don't have that much time and I really don't want to get caught after all, so if you'll excuse me,” Nathan whispered, grasp firm and relentless on Gabriel's cock, “I'll make this quick.” He stroked him fast with one hand as the other palmed and cupped his balls. He latched his lips on Gabriel's neck, where he could feel the gasps trapped in his throat, until he felt a hand on his hip, asking for stillness, and a rasped word.

“Nathan.”

Gabriel wasn't the kind of person who just takes without giving, after all. Nathan let him ease on his side, let himself be kissed until he couldn't breathe, and let him jerk him off with hands matching his own in callousness and gentleness until there was nothing but mingled sighs and foreheads touching and the sparks clenching, then releasing their tangled limbs.

It was hot and sweaty under the covers the now, and Nathan felt utterly content. He felt even better, if possible, when he deliberately wiped his hands on the sheets and Gabriel laughed and laughed and hugged him tight.


End file.
